Lupin and Tonks
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Lupin takes Harry's words to heart and returns home to his wife and unborn child. A series of drabbles about Remus' and Tonks' days before the Battle of Hogwarts.


**Me: I read Harry Potter pretty recently. I love love love love** _ **love**_ **RemusxTonks. Their deaths' crushed me— as did everyone's deaths in the series (I am still not over the emotional damage those books have caused me). If all goes according to plan, this will be a series of one shots with Remus and Tonks. But that all depends on my motivation levels. May the odds be ever in my favor.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, in case you were wondering.**

 _Pokemon67 wishes to apologize in advanced for any and all grammatical errors. Just be amazed at the fact she can write full sentences at all considering she still hasn't started her two Beowulf papers. Thank you for your understanding._

The night was still. The stars and moon were covered by a cloud, dimming their usual brightness on the world, making it look more foreboding then normal. Which was fitting, in a way, considering the Dark Lord was back.

Lupin was sitting under a tree at the end of the court yard. He twirled his wand apprehensively in his hand, alert for any change in the nighttimes' quiet air. He kept glancing nervously at the large house in the middle of the yard, a few lights on despite the late hour.

Lupin sighed and learned against the tree. He was stalling and he knew it; he should just get up and do it. Harry was right— he was a coward. Afraid for Tonks? No, he was afraid for himself and Harry had seen though that in a second. So had Tonks. He had made a vow to her and had already broken it. He needed to apologize and ask for forgiveness.

Lupin stood up and began walking slowly towards the house, still holding his wand in his hand. Maybe Tonks wouldn't want to see him. Wouldn't want to forgive him. It'd make sense, she had ever right to turn him away. He had ditched her and their unborn child. She had ever right to hate him.

He had reached the door now. For a second, he considered turning back, leaving and never returning, like he had intended. Tonks and their kid would be better off without him, wouldn't they? After all, he was a werewolf. Everyone was at least weary of him, and that was the best people. Most hated him outright. Surely his child didn't need to have a father to be ashamed of, and Tonks wouldn't have to deal with anymore prejudice cause of him. Yes, they would be better off. What did Harry know, anyway?

 _''He knows what it's like to grow up alone,''_ Thought Lupin. Alone? The kid wouldn't be alone, though. It'd have Tonks and Andromeda…

 _''What if they die?"_

The thought pulled Lupin up short. This. This thought. What if his child was left alone, like Harry? What if there was no one to care for it— no friend, no grandmother, no _Tonks._

Lupin grit his teeth: Harry was right, he needed to go in and be there for his family. As long as he drew breath, Lupin would allow _no one_ to hurt his wife. Including himself.

Gathering his courage, Lupin knocked on the door.

It took a few moments, but soon, with a few clicks of locks being turned, the door opened. Andromeda Tonks opened the door, her eyes curious and accusing.

''What color did I suggest for the new room?''

Lupin was confused for a second before he realized it was a test to see if he was really Lupin. ''You suggested forest green, if I recall correctly,'' he replied bravely.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. ''So it really is you,'' she stated coldly. She crossed her arms, blocking Lupin from entering the house. ''What do you want?''

Lupin swallowed hard. ''I have come to see my wife.''

''Your wife?'' Andromeda said, nodding her head. ''You mean the wife you left a note to, saying how everything would be better if you left? The wife who broke down in tears because she woke up to find you gone and thought you had been killed or kidnapped? _That_ wife?''

Each word was like a sharp blade being drawn down Lupin's face. ''Yes,'' he said softly.

Andromeda looked at him hard, a murderous expression on her face. In that moment, it was easier to see the Black bloodline in her. After what felt like an eternity, she stepped aside. ''Come in,'' she said gruffly.

Lupin entered, jumping forward in surprise when Andromeda slammed the door, nearly clipping the back of his feet. ''Wait here,'' she ordered before disappearing down the hall.

Lupin waited, wondering if Andromeda was waking Tonks up or if she was still awake. A few moments later, Andromeda returned. ''In the baby's room,'' she said.

Lupin nodded his thanks and walked down the hall. It had been decided a while ago that for the duration of the war, Tonks and Lupin would be living with Andromeda temporarily. A few days before Lupin left, they had discussed the idea of making a nursery.

The door was open, and Lupin entered the room. The idea of a nursery had become a reality. The once plain white storage room was now empty of old forgotten furniture. Boxes containing toys and yet to be put together furniture were scattered on the floor. The far wall had been pained Andromeda's suggested shade of forest green. The wall on the right sky blue, and the one that had the door in it was grey. The left wall was half white, half bubble gum pink. Standing in front of it, waving her wand to continue spreading the light color, was Tonks.

She stopped painting to look at him. Her hair was dark purple today, and she was wearing a simple black robe that nearly hid her swollen stomach. On her left cheek, she had a spot of blue paint from the other wall. ''Lupin,'' she greeted tensely.

Lupin bit his lip and came further into the room. ''I was a fool,'' he said lamely.

Tonks sighed and laid her wand onto of a low bookshelf beside her. ''Fool? That really the best you can do?''

Lupin felt shame wash over him as Tonks made her way over to a rocking chair in the middle of the room. ''I just felt so… _unprepared_. So worried that some how I rushed everything and that you didn't understand what you were getting yourself into by marrying a werewolf. I don't want people to hate you or our kid because of _me_. I'm sorry, Tonks, really I am. I understand that your mad at me for leaving—''

''You think I'm mad at you for leaving?'' Tonks exclaimed.

Lupin was surprised. ''Ar-aren't you?''

Tonks put her head in her hands. ''Lupin, _I know_. I understand why you felt that way. I'm mad because instead of talking to me, you took off in the middle of the night!'' Tonks looked up at him, her eyes bright. ''We're supposed to be _married_ , Remus. We are supposed to be able to talk about all these tough things. If you had talked to me, then I could've reassured you and been there for you.''

''I— I didn't want to burden you with my problems.''

'' _Our_ problems. They are _our_ problems,'' Tonks refuted. ''I married you by my own choice, Remus. You did not, not for one second, push me or mislead me. In fact, you did exactly the opposite. I understood that you were a werewolf and still I willing took your last name. And I have never—and I never will— regretted it. I don't care what people think of me and we will raise our child to do the same. Now, do _you_ understand?"

Lupin nodded.

Tonks stood up and came over to him, grabbing his hands. ''But for us to raise our child to be like that I need you here.''

Lupin bit his lip again. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be sorry, be here.''

''I will. I promise.''

Tonks smiled and hugged him close. ''You forgive me?'' Lupin asked softly. In reply, Tonks stopped hugging him and leaned up to kiss him. Long and hard. Lupin realized how much he had missed her. When they finally parted, Tonks' hair was bubble gum pink again.

 **Me: Thanks for reading! If you have time, please review!**

 **Happy Writing!**


End file.
